The Akatsuki's day off
by AquaGirl125
Summary: The Akatsuki have a special day off every year. This year is no different! Where will the Akatsuki decide to go this year? Let's hope it won't be as disasterous as the last one...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Akatsuki day off 

Prologue

"Deirdara-sama! Hurry! The leader is calling us!" The masked boy called to his partner.

"I'm coming! Sheesh! Yeah!" Deirdara grunted and ran with Tobi towards the meeting room. Soon, they had reached the small, secretive room, waiting for the leader to speak.

"Now, as you all know, today is our day off of being a villain-" The leader was cut off by none other then Tobi.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT DEIRDARA-SAMA?!?!?!?!?" Tobi yelled right in his partner's ear, giving him major pains.

"Yes, Tobi…. Yeah." Deirdara grunted at the annoying boy.

"Ok, as I was saying, we get a free day. Since we have nothing to do, why don't we take a vote as to what to do." The leader continued. The members all started getting excited, all except Itachi.

"Quiet down! Now does anyone have any suggestions?" He questioned the gang.

"Oooh! ME! PICK ME!" Tobi cried.

"Yes, Tobi…?" The leader sighed.

"I think, I think that we should go to the pool! Tobi needs a sun tan!" Tobi jumped up and down.

"Ok… Anyone else?" The leader looked around, hoping someone would say something.

Kisame answered his prayer, "How about we go to the carnival? I heard there is one just a little south of here."

"Good idea, Kisame! Now we will vote for our day. So now raise your hand for Tobi's idea." Crickets chirped. Everyone but Tobi stood still.

"Ok, then! The carnival it is!"


	2. Chapter 2: The bus

The Akatsuki's day off 

Chapter 1:

"Hey, Deirdara-san, do you know if will are going to ride in a bus? Because I love buses!" Tobi jumped up and down. Unluckily for Itachi, Tobi accidentally slammed his arm into Itachi's head…

"Tobi…" Itachi growled menacingly.

"I AM SO SORRY ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!" Tobi quickly bent his head low and started bowing down to Itachi. Deirdara just shook his head in annoyance and Itachi… well Itachi just smirked at the idiot.

Just then Kisame came running in, "Hey guys, hurry up! We are about to leave! Get on the bus!" The 4 hurried off onto the buses…

"Let's sing a song everyone!" Tobi screamed in excitement. Everyone just groaned in reply… Trust them; you didn't want to hear Tobi sing. For one, he was a horrible singer and for two, Tobi sang the most annoying songs in the world…

"Now, who lives in a pineapple under a sea? AKATSUKI! Who-"

"Tobi. Don't. Sing._ SPONGEBOB_." Itachi hissed at Tobi, enhancing the word _spongebob. _Don't ask. The Akatsuki all, except Tobi, hated Spongebob… They had their reasons…

"Ok… Hm… wait- I know what to do for fun!" Tobi jumped into Deirdara's seat.

"Deirdara-sama?" Tobi asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"HI!" Tobi yelled loudly into his ear, almost breaking his ear drums. The blondie just grumbled…

_Crap… I don't want to have to go the carnival with these guys… Especially not Tobi!_

"Hey, Itachi, do you want to play cards?" Soon Kisame and Itachi went into a big game of War.

"Kisame, I declare war!" Itachi declared. Itachi looked at his hand and saw an ace.

"YES! I BEAT YOU THIS TIME, KISAME!" Itachi screamed. Everyone just stared at him like he had declared that he wasn't wearing underwear… Of course unluckily for Itachi, he had very poor eyesight… and to what looked like an ace to him, really was a 2…

"Itachi… You need to stop using your mangenkyo sharingan… and you need to stop eating so much cake before we go on trips…" Kisame sighed. Even though Itachi was strong and serious looking, he would sometimes act a little bit wacky…

While this was going on, in the back was Zetsu listening to his '_music_'…

Music: _Plants are an important part of our ecosystem. Without them no one would live to this day. Plants provide us with the sun's energy and oxygen._

In middle Hidan and Kakuza where fighting as always…

"Kakuza, you must join the ritual… join the ritual…" Hidan sounded very zombie like today…

"Get away from me you freak!" Kakuza cried in shock.

Itachi and Kisame, after fighting over there war game, finally decided to do something more fun… like give each other manicures.

"Omg! Like, Kisame, like, can I please, like, borrow that, like, Vera bradly petal pink nail polish, like, from you? It is like so like cute!" Itachi screamed like a little fan girl, causing the whole bus to go quiet… (AN: I don't know if they have petal pink nail polish so I might just be making this up)

"What?!?!? I mean a girl's gotta love those Vera bradlys!" Itachi giggled, causing everyone to go even more silent…

After a while, the leader, finally speaking, broke the silence.

"10 more minutes until we are there! Get ready." He grumbled.

"WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOOOO MUCH FUN, DEIRDARA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!" Tobi gave Deirdara a big bear hug.

"Tobi…Can't…breath!" Deirdara choked.

"Sorry, Deirdara-sama! Here let me give you some of my first aid kit pow-" Deirdara cut him off. No one, and I mean no one, ever wanted to hear of that thing again… The last time Tobi gave them so of that from a sickness going around, the rest of the members were unconscious for a week straight…

"Hey, we are here! Hurry up and get your stuff!" The leader cried. The Akatsuki had finally made it to the carnival. They all begin to grab the stuff and walk off the bus… Let's hope this year they don't destroy everything…


	3. Chapter 3: C'mon group, divide up!

The Akatsuki's Day Off

Chapter 2

"YOSH! WE'RE HERE!!!! WE'RE HERE!!!!!" Tobi was just about his hand on the carnival rail when he felt a unsheathed paw slap him.

"AHHH!" He cried and started running in circles.

"MEOW!!!!" The cat hissed towards the masked fellow and ran off.

"He… he scares me mommy!" Tobi clung to Deidara.

"Baka! I'm not your mommy!" He shook Tobi off towards the cat.

"Not. Good." Tobi said with a blank face as he was thrown towards the cannibal kitty.

"Hey Itachi, Tobi finally got what he wanted! A cat!" Kisame cracked up.

"Don't remind me…." Itachi growled.

-Flashback-

"I WANT A KITTY!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T SANTA GIVE ME A KITTY?????" Tobi yelled like a baby.

"Tobi… SHUT UP!" The sharingan user, who was dressed as the jolly old Santa then, popped a pacifier in the masked man's mouth. Tobi just spit the wet pacifier back out in Itachi's face.

"I will get you back… you just wait and see…" The Uchiha glared at Tobi.

"But Santa loves all the good children! And I'm a good boy!" Tobi said innocently. That was the end of that…

-Flashback over-

"I've been looking for one of these for ages!" Hidan yelled to the heavens as he had came across a small fluff of cotton candy.

"Excuse me sir, but you'll have to pay 4.00 for the candy." The candy counter man told him.

"WHAT???? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 4.00??? I WON'T TAKE THIS!!!" Hidan screamed and swung his sword at the man. 

LE BOOM! In a flash the man was on the floor dead and Hidan was happily licking away at his cotton candy.

"Hidan… What did I tell you about killing people for charging you?" The leader impatiently tapped his foot." 

"Sorry Mr. Leader…" Hidan whispered.

"I'll let it slide this time but remember the rules! I most always help you kill if we are all together on an occasion like this!" The ruler cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well ello their Mr.… Excuse me but what is your name sir?" Zetsu bent down to a small fern.

"I'm terribly sorry but I must chat later! Ta ta for now, my planty friend!" Zetsu waved good bye to the fern and ran off to the group.

"Akatsuki's members listen!" The leader cried.

No one heard him. Only a little girl who looked towards his direction in awe.

"What do you want little squirt?" He madly said to the little one.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!!! That guy is mean!!!" She pointed towards the leader.

"Psh… What can a mommy do to me?" The leader grinned.

"WHERE YOU TEASING MY CHILD YOU BEAST?" A huge, fat bearded mother came charging at the leader…

"RUN!!!" He screamed like a little girl and ran like a coward.

5 minutes later

"Now that that is over with I must divide you into groups! Tobi and Deidara, Itachi and Kisame, and Hidan and Kakuza. I will be with the Konan and Zetsu can do whatever he wants. Now off you go!" He cried as the pairs went off… This might just be the beginning of the end for this poor, unfortunate carnival…


	4. Chapter 4: Poor, poor, poor Deidara

The Akatsuki's Day Off

Chapter 3

"DEIRDARA-SAMA!!!!!!" Tobi hugged his master as they were heading towards the rides. It creeped everyone out…

One guy went up to the pair and asked, "Dude, are you guys gay?"

Let's just say that that poor guy was never to be seen again…

"Tobi... Where are you taking me?" Deidara asked as Tobi lead them.

"RIDES, RIDES, RIDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi replied gleefully. Deidara looked as scared as a chased chicken.

"No… Tobi… please… not… the… RIDES!" Deidara begged for mercy.

"YES RIDES!" Tobi evilly grinned as he buckled himself and Deidara into a huge roller cart ride. 

"RIDE, RIDE, RIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi yelled with enough strength to burst everyone's eardrums out of there ears.

Five minutes had passed.

Nothing had started…

Tobi looked like a man eating beast at that time… He looked insanely mad…

"Excuse me sir." The masked Akatsuki member put on a sweet, polite face.

"Yes?" A chubby mechanic came up to Tobi.

"When will the ride start?" He asked even more sweetly this time.

"In about… seven more minutes son." The mechanic replied.

"Seven…more…. Minutes……?" Tobi twitched. Then he twitched twice in a row.

_Twitch, twitch _

Oh crap.

"WHAT THE HECK??????????????????????????? SEVEN MINUTES???????????????? ARE YOU CRAZY???????????????????? WHAT KIND OF RIDE IS THIS???????????????? THIS IS THE MOST STUPIDEST, HORRIBLE, MOST CRUDDY RIDE IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SUCK MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi yelled in the man's ear. That poor man… That poor, poor, poor man…

BOOM! 

"Deidara let's go to a new ride!" Tobi laughed happily, as if he didn't just bomb the ride…

Deidara just stared at his partner terrified… 

"C'mon slow poke! I'll race you to the next ride!" Tobi giggled at his blonde partner.

As he walked to catch up, Deidara asked himself, over, and over, and over, _and _over…

_What the heck?????_

"HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi yelled loud enough for the whole carnival to hear.

"Fine…un" Deidara stopped behind Tobi as they stared at the next ride.

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssssss" Tobi slid the word out of his mouth like a snake. Before the pair, was a gigantic, metal bar attached to poles with seats on the top side.

"Nooooooooooooooooo..." Deidara whispered meekly.

The ride was devastating. It would slowly take you up into the air, then would start to randomly swivel from side to side and would spin around. It was the worst ride they had ever seen in their life…

It was so scary and horrible that there was a counting of 31 deaths from the ride.

"C'mon Deidara…" Tobi growled evilly, and completed the sentence with a maniacal laugh.

"MWUAHAHAHA!"

"Mommy… he's scary…" A little girl whispered to her mommy nearby.

"BE QUIET FOOL!" He spat right in the poor little girl's ear.

He was so menacing that she fell flat on the ground, fainted.

Tobi just shrugged and walked towards the ticket line…

Boy would this be fun…


End file.
